uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Beastoid Bros
is a short that occurs after King Gus. Characters Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Salvador Beastoid *Rick Beastoid Minor Characters *Pizza Steve (Painting) *Mr. Gus *Pamela Paddlepod *Demons *Pig *Phone Monster Plot The Beastoid Brothers, Salvador and Rick, decide to prank call Uncle Grandpa while he is on a date with a beaver named Pamela Paddlepod. However, things quickly turn sour when they realize Uncle Grandpa is ready to dish it back to them hardcore. Trivia *The Beastoid Brothers resemble Disgustoids in many ways. They even live in a cavernous place like Disgustoids do. *This short contradicts "Prison Break". *Salvador Beastoid resembles SwaySway from Nickelodeon's "Breadwinners". *Uncle Grandpa says "Baba booey Baba Booey" before blowing up in Salvador's face, this is the nickname for Howard Stern show producer Gary Dell'Abate. Bestowed on him when one day during a show Gary insisted that he had a animation cell of Quick Draw McGraw sidekick "Baba Booey" When Gary was proven wrong (actually "Baba Louie"), as punishment Howard called Gary Baba Booey for the rest of the broadcast. *Salvador and Rick are voiced by Sal Governale and Richard Christy respectively (both veterans of The Howard Stern Show) Gallery Beastoid Brothers 50.png Beastoid Brothers 49.png Beastoid Brothers 48.png Beastoid Brothers 47.png Beastoid Brothers 46.png Beastoid Brothers 45.png Beastoid Brothers 44.png Beastoid Brothers 43.png Beastoid Brothers 42.png Beastoid Brothers 41.png Beastoid Brothers 40.png Beastoid Brothers 39.png Beastoid Brothers 38.png Beastoid Brothers 37.png Beastoid Brothers 36.png Beastoid Brothers 35.png Beastoid Brothers 34.png Beastoid Brothers 33.png Beastoid Brothers 32.png Beastoid Brothers 31.png Beastoid Brothers 30.png Beastoid Brothers 29.png Beastoid Brothers 28.png Beastoid Brothers 27.png Beastoid Brothers 26.png Beastoid Brothers 25.png Beastoid Brothers 24.png Beastoid Brothers 23.png Beastoid Brothers 22.png Beastoid Brothers 21.png Beastoid Brothers 20.png Beastoid Brothers 19.png Beastoid Brothers 18.png Beastoid Brothers 17.png Beastoid Brothers 16.png Beastoid Brothers 15.png Beastoid Brothers 14.png Beastoid Brothers 13.png Beastoid Brothers 12.png Beastoid Brothers 11.png Beastoid Brothers 10.png Beastoid Brothers 09.png Beastoid Brothers 08.png Beastoid Brothers 07.png Beastoid Brothers 06.png Beastoid Brothers 05.png Beastoid Brothers 04.png Beastoid Brothers 03.png Beastoid Brothers 02.png Beastoid Brothers 01.png Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus in Beastoid Brothers 03.png Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus in Beastoid Brothers 02.png Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus in Beastoid Brothers 01.png Mr. Gus in Beastoid Brothers 01.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 20.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 19.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 18.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 17.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 16.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 15.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 14.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 13.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 12.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 11.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 10.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 09.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 08.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 07.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 06.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 05.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 04.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 03.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 02.png Uncle Grandpa in Beastoid Brothers 01.png 3 of 74 Category:Shorts